


What Now?

by ChibiEnvyChan



Series: Birdcop [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén | Mr. Love: Queen's Choice (Video Game)
Genre: Birb fluff, Doting Gavin, Gen, Warm Fuzzies, What am I doing?, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiEnvyChan/pseuds/ChibiEnvyChan
Summary: After bringing in a strange bird, Gavin tries to figure out what it needs.
Series: Birdcop [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985803
Kudos: 2





	What Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of the first. Also another 15 minute exercise so it hasn't been beta'ed. Actually none of the works in this series will be.
> 
> I don't own any characters or species from either series.

After checking the bird (who was surprisingly patient and NOT biting), Gavin grabbed a clean towel to make a nest. All the while, he held onto the new bird. He gently placed Zappy into the nest which was on top of a table in his kitchen. Not that he used it much. Therefore, he wasn’t sure what to give the bird other than water. Every bird needed to drink, right?

While he rummaged through his cupboards, Zappy made themselves at home within the nest. Sure, it wasn’t the greatest, but it was more comfortable than the hard, unforgiving ground. They tilted their head as they watched the human go through different cupboards. Probably searching for something. It crossed their mind he could be having them for dinner, but his instincts told him this was a nice person.

Turned out they were more than right.

The human pulled out things and put them back. It appeared he didn’t have much in this room. He pulled out a small bowl and filled it with water. Oh heavens on earth. How did the human know they were incredibly thirsty? As soon as the bowl was placed in front of them, they dove right in, drinking it as if there was going to be a water shortage.

“Slow down, little guy. I have more.” The human refilled the bowl. “Save some for the fish.”

Once their thirst was quenched, they observed the human as he resumed searching. Humans sometimes were amusing to watch especially when they were running around like crazy.

But somehow they didn’t want this human to be like that. It was a strange feeling.

“I guess this will have to do.” The human brought over what appeared to be a can of some sorts. He then opened it with one of those openers. Next came another bowl and a spoon. He used the spoon to take out the contents.

Oh. Food. What was it? They were curious as it the human wasn’t close to them, and they didn’t have the energy to fly over.

The human brought it over to them and placed it in front of them. Oh oh oh. It was orange slices though they looked rather odd. They eyed the innocent fruit with suspicion.

“I guess you don’t like it.” Was he going to take away the strange orange slices? They were starving!

They reached over and began tearing the slices into pieces before swallowing them. For such a strange orange, they were incredibly delicious. They soon finished off what was in the bowl and the human refilled it again.

This human was a keeper.


End file.
